Twenty Years
by baileybeagle
Summary: It was twenty years ago today that Shannon and Kelly Gibbs had been killed. How is Gibbs coping?
1. Taking A Day Off

**NCIS**

**TWENTY YEARS...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: It has now been twenty years to the day since Kelly and Shannon were killed. Gibbs thoughts...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story about how Gibbs dealing with what happened twenty years ago, when he lost Kelly and Shannon.**

It was twenty years ago today...

Kelly and Shannon Gibbs had been killed.

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in front of the graves, having just set down some new flowers. He had controlled his feelings, but could always feel the pain of losing them and sometimes wondered how he had survived for so long. For the first time in a long time he took the day off, if he had gone into work today...

Well he just would have been unable to concentrate.

After standing at the graves of his wife and daughter for a little longer, he headed home. Once there he set to work on his boat.

He didn't kno how long he had been working, but hearing the door he looked up. When he di,d four people were coming down the stairs...

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby...

"Hey, boss, we didn't see..." Tony began. "Because I wanted to be alone." Gibbs told him. "Is every..." Abby began. "I'm fine." Gibbs said and turned his back to them.

Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby looked at each other confused.

"Is this about K..." Abby began. "It was twenty years ago today." Was all Gibbs said, his back still turned to them. "What was twenty years ago today?" Tony asked. "K...Kelly and Shannon." Gibbs replied and the four looked at each other shocked. "W...we're sorry, we'll..." Tony began. "It's fine, Dinozzo." Gibbs replied and once again set to work on his boat.

It wasn't until that moment that he realized after being alone all day...

He had needed some time to himself. Now looking at the four people in front of him he saw something...

_**RULE 12:**_

_**NEVER DATE A CO-WORKER**_

Gibbs had seen how Tony and Ziva danced around how they felt about each other. He had also seen McGee and Abby flirt with each other from the beginning.

Gibbs knew that Abby and McGee were in love, he had once looked at Shannon the same way. He also knew there was something between Tony and Ziva.

Maybe...just maybe he was wrong about rule 12

He glanced at the four before setting back to work on his boat. They were talking, but he wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying.

Gibbs noticed how Abby held McGee's arm, how he smiled at her and she returned his smile. How close Ziva and Tony stood, it was time to talk to them.


	2. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**NCIS**

**TWENTY YEARS...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: It has now been twenty years to the day since Kelly and Shannon were killed. Gibbs thoughts...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story about how Gibbs dealing with what happened twenty years ago, when he lost Kelly and Shannon.**

**LEROY JETHRO GIBBS**

I cleared my throat and they all turned to face me.

"About rule 12..." I began. "Bo..." Dinozzo started, but I looked at him and he fell silent. "I...was wrong." I tell them and they look at me shocked. "Wrong? About rule 12?" Dinozzo asked, Ziva smacks him upside the head and I have to smile. "Yes, I just want to warn you...that I don't want it to effect your job duties." I say. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Gibbs!" Abby says and gives me a hug, before McGee pulls her back to him and they all smile at me. "Yo...you're giving us permission to break rule 12?" McGee asked and I just nodded my head.

Then Tony turns Ziva to him and kiss her as McGee dose the same thing with Abby.

"Just remember don't let it effect your work." I say as the two couples break apart and smile at me. "B..." Tony begins. "Go on." I say, already knowing what he is going to ask. "Are you..." Ziva starts to ask. "I'm fine." I say and then they all head up the stairs telling me good night.

I watch them go and know I have done the right thing. Once they are gone, I turn my thoughts back to Shannon and Kelly.


End file.
